Age of Chaos
by FadingFeathers
Summary: This is my tribute to Asuma Sarutobi a favorite charater of mine. This follows the rise of Asuma as a genin, fights during the Thrid great shinobi war, how he got his trench knives and started smoking, and even times as a Gurdian of Fire. R


Age of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the charaters, I just own my ocs.

Ever since I saw the recent episodes of Naruto Shippuuden and it showed a little insight of Asuma's back story so I thought of making a story about the guy and his team during the time of the Shinobi war, taking on a team and ends with his death.(yes I'm using my oc songai, plus a new few ones that I was thinking of).

media./image/male ninja/KKittenK/CommissionMinamotoKugashirabyo.jpg?o43 This is the clothing Songai wears, minus the sword, sheeth and kumo headband. Don't yell at me for copying I was just really lazy to decribe his clothes(same goes for Ayame)

media./image/female ninja/whitepanther/Anime Girls/Ninja.jpg?o2 Ayame's clothing(not the same facial apparence)

10101101010101010101010101010101010101010011110100101010

A younge Asuma layed in his bed, today was the day of his genin exam and he was so excited to a point where he couldn't sleep. He rolled over and looked at his alarm clock and sighed as he thought to himself,_"Ugh it's only three? Hurry the hell up!"_

He rolled over again and closed his eyes tightly and thought of all the adventures he would have as a ninja, he thouht of who his teammates would be, his sensei would he be nice and easy going or mean and stick. All these thoughts went though Asuma's mind and before he knew it he was out like a light and happily asleep.

Four hours later a loud annoying alarm went off,"Uuuuuggggghhhhhh! Shut up the hell up...I want to sleep."Complained Asuma as he tried hitting the snooze button but ended up pushing it off and night stand making a loud crash and he quickly added,"Oh goddamn it not again!"

"Asuma-chan you better hurry and get ready or you'll be late for your grudation."Yelled Asuma's mother who was downstairs preparing supper.

Asuma shot out of bed and changed into his clothes quickly. He wore a pair of blue cargo pants, a fishnet undershirt, a tan dogi with a red slash around the wasit, and blue ninja sandals. He looked at himself in the mirror and tired to fix his messy hair, but left it be and ran down stairs to eat.

He sat down and started scarfing down all his food, forgetting to chew, but then again it was scambled eggs so he was ok...somewhat...

His mother came into the room and sighed,"Asuma-chan I know your in a hurry, but chew your food our you'll choke or get sick."Complaied Asuma's mother as he slaped her forehead as her son didn't listen and kept eating.

Asuma swolled it all and drank his milk and wiped his mouth with the table cloth,"Sorry mom, I got to go now, bye love ya!!"Yelled Asuma as he charged out of his home and off towards the academy.

As Asuma was running towards the academy he passed the Hokage tower and looked up at the monument and said to himself,"Dad I will make you proud me, I promise!"And with that he ran off towards the academy.

Asuma slide into the class and saw that the class was pracatly full and he finally realized that he was just seconds away from being late. He looked around the loaded class for his bestfriend Songai, but it seemed pretty hard,being in a class of thrity-six and all.

Songai sat up and saw Asuma and waved to him,"Over here! I saved you a seat!"Yelled Songai as Asuma ran over and sat next to him, and Songai added jokingly,"Took you long enough."

"Awh shut up, I'm here aren't I?"Debated Asuma, but decided to laugh at the fact that his friend was right.

Songai was the same age as Asuma, maybe older then him by a day or so, he had short spiky dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a natural tan, he was built but wasn't really in shape.

The entire classroom was filled with voices and laughter, but that quickly ended when the chunin teachers entered the room. Then the evaluation on who would become genin of the leaf began.

After seven long gruling hours of tests, only eighteen of the thrity-six students passes. Among them was Sarutobi Asuma and Izoa Songai.

Everyone that passed were covered in dirt, a little blood and sweat. This year had been more gruling then the last, but they all proved their worth by making it this far. So all of them sat down in class resting and waiting to recive their Hi-tai Ate.

"Now for all those who passed you will be required to come in tomorrow to meet your jounin sensei. As for now you will be told your teammates."Said the Chunin teacher.

The teacher went on about the teams until these three were told,"As for the final team, team six we have; Izoa Songai, Sarutobi Asuma and Uchiha Ayame. And your jounin-sensei is Inuzuka Daisuke. You'll all meet tomorrow."

Asuma and Songai looked around for the class genius, she was in the front of the class. Ayame was the smartest and strongest kid in the class and concidered the most beautiful, everyone pretty much believe that was becasue of her Uchiha blood. She had long black hair that was tied in a knot and has a dark blue ribbion in her hair, she had black eyes and natural tan skin.

Every sighed happily and slowly walked out of the school and outside to meet their parents. All the parents who had kids that passed were happy to see that their child was unique to pass.

The next day everyone that passed gathered at the academy and waited to meet their sensei. Each student had their own sense of nerviousness on what their sensei was like from; strick, cool, easy going, and so on.

Songai was bitting his nails from being so nervious, while Asuma was tapping his foot constantly, but their Uchiha teammate Ayame was calm and relaxed. But both of them knew that she was nervious, she was just to prideful to show it.

Finally after a couple of hours all the students were being picked up by their sensei and not before long the classroom was empty for now at least.

All three of them sat their coughing and weezing, their sensei was a horrible chain smoker and they were in what could be conidred the smallest room know to man.

"Alright you little punks my name is Inuzuka Daisuke, you will refer to me as Daisuke-sensei, nothing more and nothing less. I will be the most strickest sensei you will ever had."

All three of them kept coughing and their eyes were filled with tears due to the smoke, but Daisuke didn't realize and he cracked,"Awh chill out you guys, I was only joking about the stirck part, honest."

"It's not that, you ass. It's the smoke it's buring our eyes!"Shot back Ayame, as she wiped away her tears and kept coughing and she added quickly with a little sas,"You know that shit is bad for you right!"

"Ahahahahahahah...you kids crack me up, it's just a little smoke. But if your that much of a baby, we'll go outside."Said Daisuke as he stood up and pushed all three of them out of the small classroom.

Once outside they all took in long deep breaths of fresh air and smiled happily that they wouldn't die in that room from hell. Daisuke just laughed and patted them all on the back.

The team had gathered at a small traning field,"Alright guys this is going to be a little traning exercise to see how well you can handel a one-on-one battle, teamwork, and other things that will be of great importance to survive the life as a ninja." Declaried Daisuke as he lit another smoke and waited for his team to take in the information. Once he figured they were ready he added,"Now first off were going to be working on teamwork. So what I want you three to do is, steal my pack of smokes. If you do I'll quit here and now, if not well your shit out of luck."

They all smiled at the thought of not having to deal with his chain smoking anymore. They got their kunai ready and before Daisuke could say start they all charged him at once, taking him by surprize.

Daisuke smiled and blocked both Songai and Asuma's kunai by grabing them by the neck and throwing them into each other and delivered a kick to Ayame's chest sending her flying back.

Asuma and Songai rubbed their faces as red marks showed up and Ayame struggled to stand up because Daisuke knocked the wind out of her."Ha ha ha ha...is that all you guys got? I mean come on, my dog puts up more of a chalenge then you, and he's 13 years old."Taunted Daisuke as he laughed, but stared coughing from the many years of smoking.

They all noticed this and got up for another attack, and with a simple nod they all jumped at him from different angles. Songai threw a flurry of kunais and shiruken while Ayame went through some hand seals and shouted,"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"and a large fireball shot out at Daisuke, he was impressed by their teamwork and that Ayame could preform such a techquine. Though as impressed as he was he quickly dodge the attacks but didn't notice Asuma come up from behind him and drive his kunai into his back.

Asuma smirked as he hit his sensei but his smile tunred into shock when he puffed into a log and was quickly thrown to the ground. Daisuke landed on the ground happily.

They got up and were about to charge at him but Daisuke put his hands up and added,"Wow guys calm down, I think that's good enough to see how well you three use teamwork. And I think that's good enough to say you can make it in the shinobi world."

"Wait what about all that other crap you were talking about?!"Demanded Songai as he rubbed his sore musscles.

"Well all that 'crap' can only be learned on the field on missions of true danger that require to move fast and think even faster. All you three need to survive out there is teamwork, if you trust each other and have each others back. You'll all make great ninja's one day." Cleared Daisuke as he took another smoke out of it's pack and lit it, and then added,"Now how about some lunch?"

All three of them cheared and followed him towards town, after a long day of fighting and almost dying of suffercation, they all needed something good to eat.

10101010101111111010101010101010100100010101010101010101

Well that's chapter one and I hope you like it, honstly tell me what you think and I can't read minds so leave a review(I know some of you don't) So hope ya'll like this tribute to Asuma.


End file.
